A Trip Down Memory Lane
by pandasize
Summary: An older, wiser 2k12 April O'Neil has finally gotten used to the chaos and adventure in her life and finally admitted the feelings she's harbored for Donatello for years. She's anxious to confess, but the unexpected happens and Donatello is left with life-threatening injuries and a bad case of head trauma. What will April do when she discovers Donatello doesn't remember her at all?
1. Part One of Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or make any money off of this fic.**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**  
**(Part One of Two)**

* * *

April entered Donatello's lab with the caution of a rabbit entering a lion's den. He was in the far corner, welding mask on, sparks flying around him like a warning.

"Hey Donnie," her voice comes out much softer than she intended.

He pauses immediately, head lifting from his latest project, but not turning towards her.

"Busy?" she's losing her nerve. "It's okay, I can come back later."

"No, it's fine," he finally answers, lifting his mask to reveal the familiar, warm smile that sends a pang of nostalgia through her chest. "I can use the break. What's up?"

April approaches him slowly, eyes already searching his from a distance, unsure if he'll remember her today. "Whatcha working on?"

"Upgrading Metalhead," he runs his tongue over the gap in his teeth thoughtfully as he eyes pieces of the robot scattered across his workspace. "I had a dream last night-"

Her ears perk.

"Metalhead needed his core replaced, and behold...when I woke up and checked-in on him, he really did!" He's nearly beaming at this point, but she is deflated. "I think I'm starting to remember!"

"That's great, Donnie." She makes herself smile to comfort him...or herself? She can't tell anymore. _He remembers yet another project, but still nothing more of me._ "Dream of anything else?"

He rubs the back of his head out of habit, but flinches slightly; she knows the scar tissue must be tender still. "No...I don't think so, but..." he rattles off the details about Metalhead's special functions that he _did_ recall.

April nods, but her mind drifts back to the safe haven of her memories.

They had met many years ago, when they were only teenagers. Even back then, Donatello was nothing short of amazing with his genius, heroics, and the gentlest of hearts. Unfortunately, they met under the worst of circumstances. Her father had been kidnapped by the Kraang, and for years April was understandably preoccupied with saving her father.

There had been undeniable hints that Donatello had a crush on her during their youth; she didn't deny that. Still, life was chaotic with the onslaught of new and bizarre foes that they faced at every corner, and April had little time to explore her own feelings, let alone the implications of a teenage Donatello's. She was flustered enough trying to adjust to a life without her father, high school drama, fighting evil along side a team of mutants AND keeping a facade of normalcy.

And just when she _had_ gotten used to accepting the insane "routine" that was her life, enter Casey Jones. She was swept up in his abundantly forward and rebellious storm. Sure she was wary of him from the start, but Casey was never the one to beat around the bush or succumb to what was proper and polite. He had his own brand of heroics that was pretty flashy and textbook cool. And he unabashedly laid out all his feelings for her without a second guess. It was all so new to her. If his plan to woo her was shock and awe, it worked because April soon became lost in the force known as Casey Jones.

And a force he was. They were two _very_ different people. Their dynamic was by all standards tumultuous. It took her another few years of relationship experience to finally figure that while opposites did attract, that didn't guarantee a happily ever after.

Their relationship eventually died its natural death.

Months had passed since the break-up and a sudden realization struck April like a punch in the gut. It happened one night while she and Donatello were up late in his lab, comparing notes on their latest research. Her face actually hurt from laughing at the jokes he was making. She hadn't had so much fun and felt so comfortable in her own skin for years. With Casey, April had always questioned herself. Was she being too hard on him? Trying to change him? Was she really becoming that annoying, nagging girlfriend stereotype? Was she really a workaholic with boring and nerdy interests and obsessions? It was enough to make her head hurt.

But with Donatello, she realized that she never second-guessed herself. The female scientist felt supported by her best friend's words and actions, and inspired by his brilliance and kindness. They played off of each other's strengths and weaknesses and developed amazing creations and ideas. She's made him laugh, and he held her why she cried. She could blame this crazy train of thought on all the extra coffee they'd consumed that night, but truth was, April O'Neil had finally realized that she'd been in love with her best friend all along.

She waited that god forsaken week to muster up the courage to ask him about _his_ feelings. After all, she knew how _she_ felt about him now, but did his teenage crush from so many years ago still play any importance in his life? Did seeing all the ugly parts of her relationship with Casey throw any romantic notion about her out the window?

She had to plan carefully because she didn't want to lose her best friend if the conversation went sideways. There was a lot at stake. After all, he was the one she thought of every morning, making her excited to get out of bed and greet the day; she checked her phone for his texts like a giddy schoolgirl; and at night he was her last thought before sleep overcame her. He was...

_Gone._ The lair was completely empty. April was soaked from the rain, heart pulsating from her run and the adrenaline of her nerves. She had a confession on the tip of her tongue, but he wasn't there to receive it. An unsettling quiet cloaked the lair. Something was wrong.

When he finally resurfaced with his brothers and Splinter at the break of dawn, she was physically ill with worry. And when she actually laid eyes on him, she almost wished she hadn't. The Hamato clan were battle-worn and barely alive. Leo struggled to carry an unconscious Donatello on his back. The Shredder's claw marks left jagged wounds all over the fearless leader's arms. April remembered thinking that Leo must have been losing a lot of blood, judging by the amount of red flowing off his shoulders. It wasn't until she helped pry Donatello off his back that she discovered that the source of the blood was Donatello's head.

"Shredder is dead." Leonardo announced weakly. "But we need to get Donnie some help or he'll..."

April couldn't think, she just flew into action. She made important calls, got supplies, and did her best to stop the bleeding. There was a point where they didn't think Donatello would make it, but she powered through, telling his brothers to shut it and leave if they weren't going to help. If there was one moment in her life where April was glad she pursued a career in genetics and medicine, it was the moment she saw Donatello's vitals stabilize as a result of her efforts.

_It's going to be okay,_ she told herself. _He's going to wake up, and I won't let another day go by without telling him how special he is to me. I won't lose him again. _

Her heart leapt for joy when his eyelids first fluttered awake. He looked disoriented, but deep pools of chocolate brown zoned in on her baby blues and he smiled. Relief washed over her, and she smiled back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

April went numb. Despite her best efforts, she had lost him anyway.

"April? April?" Donatello's voice shook her from thoughts. "You alright?" His large hand was waving over her blank face. "Hello?"

"Y-yeah..." she forced herself to snap out of the horrid memory. "Sorry about that! I just...I don't know why I'm so out of it today." She laughed nervously.

"No, don't worry about it," he grinned his maddeningly adorable, toothy grin. "I'm probably boring you to tears with my ramblings about robotics. I know Raph doesn't appreciate it either."

"No! We used to talk about mechanics and robotics all the time! We loved it!" she blurted suddenly before clamping both hands over her mouth to stop the rest of from coming out. _We talked about everything! We were best friends! You had a crush on me, and I... I love you..._

She turned to run, but his hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Did I say something wrong?" his typically gentle voice betrayed the slightest hints of distress. "I-I know my memory hasn't been the same since the fight with Shredder, but I'm trying, April. I really appreciate you for saving me...for helping me get through this..."

April felt disgusted. Her selfish outburst had upset him, and that was the last thing she wanted. She was there when he first realized the effects of his severe head trauma - memory loss. For someone who had always been lauded for his ability to use his brain and memorize facts, it broke her heart to see him cry out in anguish. Half-finished projects were hurled across the room. He looked devastated and mortified all at once. She wanted nothing better than to scoop him up in her arms and whisper loving thoughts in his ear, but he no longer knew who she was.

"It's okay, Donnie. I'm sorry, I just didn't get enough sleep last night," April focused her eyes towards the ground, afraid that she'd succumb to the tears if she met his gaze. She focused on their feet-how different in size they were. "I think I'm going to go back to my place. It's getting late..."

"But I...I think there's something really important I need to tell you," he finally admits in a hushed tone. "I feel some sort of urgency whenever I'm around you...I need to tell you..."

Her eyes shoot up, she doesn't care if they're already glistening with tears. _Come on, Donnie...tell me... tell me you remember me...everything we've been through. Tell me we're best friends again. Tell me you...love me..._

He's frantically trying to read her expression, growing more visibly frustrated by the second."I...I-I just can't remember," he finally ejected, releasing his vice-like grip of her wrist in defeat. "I think I just need-"

It was too much. April bolted from the room before he could even finish his sentence.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I started this fic only because my friend hotmilkytea insisted on some Apritello smut. Pure smutty goodness in part two. Don't say I never gave you nothin' girl. Otherwise, hope everyone enjoys! Comments and reviewed are loved and appreciated. 3**


	2. Part Two of Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or make any money from this fic.**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane (Part 2 of 2) **

* * *

April buried her face into the pillow and allowed herself one muffled, frustrated scream. The pillow was already thoroughly dampened with her tears, but she didn't care anymore. She had to put on a strong face in front of her colleagues, patients, and even the turtles and Splinter everyday. In the privacy of her own home, she'd like to be human and mourn the loss of her best friend.

She tried to console herself with the fact that Donatello was showing signs of recovery. Medically speaking, there was a chance he'd recover his memories too, but that speculation did little quell her present heartbreak. She knew there was an equal chance he wouldn't recover them either. And the thought of that was what did her in. To miss someone that was standing right in front of her. It was unbearable.

_Maybe this is karma,_ April frowned. _Maybe this is how he felt when I started to date Casey._

If he never remembered her again, they would have to start all over. This raised a number of questions. Would their bond be as strong as it was before? On bad days, she was like a stranger to him...how would she make him fall in love with her? Was that even possible? What if it wasn't?

A sob racked through her body so loudly that she almost didn't hear the light tapping at her windowsill.

_Thump, thump-pa-thump-thump...thump thump_

A pattern that only one turtle was ever especially fond of.

"Donnie?" she found herself asking aloud even before she saw the silhouette of his form against the moonlight.

"A-April? Can I come in?"

Her heart raced. He hadn't visited her in months...not since he incurred his injury. April unconsciously ran her fingers through her mess of red hair and wiped away the tears with the back of her hands before unlatching the window.

"Donnie?" she repeated again. The blast of cold wind snapped her back into her senses. "Come on in! It's FREEZING out there!"

He nodded and quickly climbed through, grateful for the warmth her apartment provided against his cold blooded nature.

"Here," she grabbed something from a wicker basket set next to the window, and tossed a purple, wooly blanket around his shoulders.

"There, this should help," she said a matter-of-factly.

"That's handy," he smiled, the heat returning back to his body. "Mmm..." he rubbed himself against the blanket. "So soft...and purple too! My favorite color!"

"Well, it is _yours,_" she said without thinking.

"Mine?" He looked down and sniffed it, eyes widening to confirm the truth behind her statement. "Why do you have my blanket at your place?"

"To warm you up with whenever you used to visit during cold nights," she sighed, surrendering to her emotional exhaustion. April trudged back over to her bed and flipped the wet side of her pillow over.

"Did I used to visit you often?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Sorta..." she began, but she was too drained to handle a repeat of their earlier conversation. "Is there something I can help you with, Donnie? You know it's really late and you're suppose to be sleeping. Staying up late doesn't help your recovery."

"I know, I know," he replied sheepishly, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself as he approached her. "I tried, but I couldn't sleep. I...I really hated how we left things today, April," his large, sad brown eyes pierced through her heart. "Are you angry with me? Please tell me what's wrong..."

"Donnie, I..." she inhaled deeply. If he'd never remember them the way they once were, she'd have to start all over anyway. She'd hate for their new dynamic to begin with resentment and unspoken feelings. After all, that's what got them in trouble in the first place. "I just really missed you, Donnie. And I know it's not your fault that you can't remember me or the moments we once shared, but it doesn't make it hurt any less, you know?"

She felt the bed sink as he sat down next to her, his substantial weight shifting the mattress in a way that made her slide closer to him. "I haven't exactly been honest with you either, April."

Shocked, she turned to him. "What? Are you saying you _do_ remember us?"

"Well, I have dreams," he cleared his throat nervously. "I don't know if they're accurate depictions of what historically transpired, figments of my imagination, or a combination of both..."

"Try me. I'll tell you if they're real."

He blushed deeply, turning three shades darker. "Okay, but know that they only started about a month ago...and this...this is just from a clinical standpoint, right? You won't tell my brothers, and if they're not real, I...I don't want to scare you or think that I want to hurt you."

April was more than curious now. Was he having nightmares about her? She placed her hand on top of his jittery knee to calm his nerves. "Go ahead, Donnie. I won't tell anyone or be offended. I'll just tell you the truth. I trust you...if you trust me."

"I-I do trust you," he finally looked at her and swallowed hard. "In my dreams...we are always...together..."

"Together as in?"

"Intimately."

April froze. Not exactly what she was expecting.

"You see why this is so hard for me?" he began to ramble. A nervous habit he had since she knew him. "This isn't like my Metalhead dream. I can't just come down and pop your core open to see if I can upgrade your reactor."

April's jaw dropped.

"Oh god..." Donatelo buried his face in his hands. "That sounded...I didn't mean...that's not how I meant to...can you just hit me in the head again so I can forget this conversation ever happened?"

April was laughing, genuinely laughing. Donatello was surprised, but she had never sounded more beautiful.

"It's okay, Donnie," the redhead chuckled, wiping a tear away. "I know I shouldn't be laughing. And I'm not offended either...It's just...you're so cute sometimes when you're embarrassed." She caught her breath, and looked back at him.

"So did we ever...you know...together?" he was intent on finding the answer.

"No," she admitted dejectedly. "We were never together _intimately_..."

He nodded, shoulders slumping. "I see. I thought maybe it was an old memory, but I guess not."

"You _did_ used to have a crush on me though...a long time ago when we were teenagers," he noticed she still hadn't removed her hand from his knee. Not that he minded, but it prompted a follow-up question.

"That could explain the ...er...graphic dreams. Did you have feelings for me too?" he asked carefully.

Her other hand went to a loose strand of red hair and she began to tug and twist at. He felt like he'd seen her do this before. Perhaps many times. It looked too familiar. "Yes, I had feelings for you too," April admitted, her small hand trembling at his knee. Donatello placed his hand over hers and the sheer weight of his settled her shaking. "But I didn't realize the full extent of them until we were older..."

He nodded. "Do you still have feelings for me like that?"

"Donnie, that's not fair..." she narrowed her eyes, looking slightly hurt. "Like you said, you can't just march down here and pop open someone's core and inspect them like a machine. Feelings are very _personal,_ private, and...complicated."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said in a hurry, after realizing his mistake. He decided to bring the conversation back to his own feelings and cut the poor girl a break. "You said I had a crush on you when we were young, but did I ever say anything to you before the accident to let you know how I felt more recently?"

April pursed her lips and shook her head. He thought she looked disappointed, but he knew not to probe.

"Oh...I see."

"Guess we'll never know," she shrugged and made that forced nervous laugh that he now understood as her way of saying she was starting to feel sad.

He hated seeing her sad. "It's just...I think about you a lot. Not just in those dreams I mean," he quickly added. "I mean...throughout the day too. I really look forward to when you visit, even if it's just for medical attention. So I just wonder if it's because..." he never finished the sentence.

"It's not just for medical attention," she muttered softly. "It's because I enjoy your company. We were friends too, Donnie...really good friends. You were my best friend."

"Explains why I feel so relaxed around you," he smiled, feeling himself sink a little into her sparkling blue eyes. "Helps that you're so nice to me...and pretty too," he was whispering now, and he didn't know why. His body felt warm, and not from the blanket. It was a familiar warmth. A warmth of good memories teetering on the precipice of his mind. He liked being here with her, just the two of them in their own little world, talking about whatever came to mind. It felt natural, like they'd done this before, and then he suddenly remembered. The familiar scent of her room, her hand in his, the way she looked against the dim light on her nightstand. Yes, he'd been here before -many times, and he loved it then as he loved it now.

"Donnie?" she leaned in a little closer, and he could smell a mixture of florals from her shampoo, with a hint of salt water. He tensed at the notion that she had been crying before he arrived.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something? We can stop whenever you want...just want to see if it'll help with the memory thing..." she licked her lips and heard him make an audible gulp, his eyes darkening and focusing on her mouth.

"Uh huh...yeah," he breathed. "Whatever you want..."

"Okay...just tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable...we can stop whenever you want," she started to shake again, but he firmed up his grip on her hand.

Donatello felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders when her lips met his. They were so incredibly soft, and he froze, just enjoying the butterfly kisses she placed all around his mouth, along his jawline, the top of his beak, and down back to his mouth again.

"April..." he whispered.

"Is this alright? Do you want me to stop?" she asked, slowly sliding her tongue against the inside of his bottom lip.

"No, don't stop..." he began to reciprocate her kiss; his tongue met hers and he felt a jolt of electricity course through his veins from toes to the top of his head. He pulled them down onto the bed.

April lifted a leg to wrap around his muscular thighs, rubbing the inside of hers along the outside of his. His hand groped at her flesh as his kisses grew into fevered frenzy. She met his assault with equal fervor.

He nearly whined when she finally pulled away to catch her breath. "Do you remember anything?" she panted.

"Just that I've wanted this for a very..._very_ long time," his was breath shallow. "We have to keep trying." She nearly laughed at his eagerness when he rolls on top of her, straddling her hips and brushing his heavy tongue along her clavicles.

"Mmmmm...yes we must," April arches her back in response. "Maybe we can even try out parts of your dreams if you think it'd help."

He growled and slammed his lips against hers, tongue aggressively searching every corner of her mouth as if that's where all the answers lie. "Don't talk like that..." his voice was husky with want. "Or I can't be held responsible for my actions..."

"Tell me what happens in your dreams," April wanted to push him to the limit, scraping her teeth along the sensitive skin right beneath his jaw. She was rewarded with a low purr that began to rumble in from his chest.

"I'm touching you...everywhere..." he manages through clenched teeth, tugging at her tank top. "I get to see all of you..."

April obliged, sliding out from underneath him to shimmy out of her bright yellow camisole and cotton grey jersey shorts. By the time she finished tossing her undergarments aside, his breath was ragged, eyes hungry. "April, come here..."

She obeys and straddles him. Large, green calloused hands begin to stroke every curve of her body, exploring the weight of her breasts, tweaking and rolling each nipple almost painfully slow. He is literally examining her, his eyes roaming over every inch of her skin. "So soft...so smooth..."

"Do you like it?" she's running her thumbs along the edges of his plastron. He closes his eyes and nods.

"And then what happens?"

He turns red again, and she giggles. It seemed silly to be embarrassed now that she's splayed naked and open on his lap, but go figure Donatello would be the type to hang on to some notion of decency in a time like this.

"You're...you're touching me too..."

"I'm already touching you," she knows where he's getting at, but part of her always enjoyed teasing him a little bit.

"N-no...you're touching me _here_." He guides her hand from the top of his plastron to his lower plates. "Close your eyes," he asks.

"Why?" she is curious, and runs her fingertips along the blunt edges of the shell between his legs. He stifles a choking noise that takes her by surprise.

"P-please..." he's still too shy.

"Fine," April smiles and rests her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "There, I'm not even peeking...and you can spank me if I do," she jokes. He exhales sharply at her words, and there is an instant shifting beneath her. A thick, hot, and heavy appendage slides into her palm. It's girth is impressive, and she strokes it all the way to the top, where she can feel everything...every ridge, every vein, and a rather bulbous tip. She gasps.

"Is it too weird?" he is churring and trembling all at once. April notices that he's barely breathing.

"No, it's just a lot ...bigger... than I anticipated," she smiled with her eyes closed, nose nuzzling his beak. "Is it okay if I look too?"

He's quiet, and she can almost hear the wheels in his head turning, likely thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Please, Donnie? Let me look at you while I touch?" she gives his member a few long and languid strokes, causing him to buck again beneath her and call out her name.

"Ooh god...April...I don't know if...yes...okay!" he finally relents when she thumbs the ridge on his cock in a slow sensual motion.

"You're beautiful, Donnie," she whispers in his ear. He muffles a moan into her shoulder when she starts pumping him in a delicious rhythm. His large teeth sink into her skin when she increased her pace and strengthens her grip. He can barely keep still, hips bucking erratically to try to match her strokes, but it just messes up her momentum when she's jostled like that.

April has a better idea. "Hold still," she lets go of his throbbing cock and swears he almost whimpered. "If you want to thrust, I know a better position." She kneels down below the bed and signals him to scoot closer to the edge. He does until his erection is right near her face.

"April..." his voice is almost warning her. "What do you think you're going to-" He howls wordlessly when she takes him into her mouth, pushing herself to the limit until half of his cock is down the soft, slick insides of her throat. She pulls back with a sloppy, wet suction pop before diving back in again.

Donatello loses his mind.

He's gasping for air, the heel of his hands digging so hard into the edge of the mattress that for a split second, April really hopes he doesn't crush the springs with his mutant strength.

"April...April..." he's moaning and murmuring nonsensically. "I...so...wet...so...aaah..."

She inwardly smiles and quickens her pace, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of his most intimate part in her mouth. Tonight will be all about him. If he never remembered their past, she'd make sure he'd remember this. She wanted a new and beautiful beginning with him.

"April...I love you...I love you..." he was panting particularly hard now, and these words sent a paralyzing shock through her system. "Mmmm...April, I never stopped loving you."

She had to stop. Donatello may have been delirious with pleasure, but she couldn't afford to hear lies during a moment so intimate. She didn't want _her _memories tainted by empty words muttered incoherently just because he thinks she wanted to hear them. "You don't have to say that," she moves her hands onto his thighs and looks away.

"Huh?" Donatello was utterly confused and impassioned- a combination that only further perplexed him. "What?"

"Don't say things, you don't mean," April asserted firmly. She felt the hot stinging of tears threaten to spill over her eyes. "We're having fun, Donnie. If you don't remember, it's okay. I wanted to do this for you, but don't..._don't_ say 'I love you,' unless you truly mean it...or else it just ruins _everything_."

She is tossed onto the bed before she can even register it. Donatello has her pinned down by both wrists; his brown eyes bore passed the messy disarray of her red bangs, into her eyes and deep into her soul. "I _do_ mean it. Never question that." She'd never heard such authority in his voice before and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"But how? Just a while ago you said you didn't remember anything new aside from wanting this, and now...you're saying you've always loved me? How does that work if you don't remember?!" she raised her voice, struggled against his grip; the tears spilled over her cheeks, but she no longer cared. "It's hard enough losing my best friend, I don't want this new _thing_ that we have going on to start off with lies!" He'd dealt a low blow, and she was fighting back.

"April O'Neil," his voice was wrought with emotion. "I have _loved_ you since I first laid eyes on you that fateful night you walked that empty street with your father. I _loved_ you when you came over crying because your asshole college professor gave you a B minus on your science project because he was too thick to value your cutting edge hypothesis. I even _loved_ you when you dated Knucklehead Casey. I didn't understand it, but I loved you and I always will. You say it hurts to lose a best friend? Well, that goes both ways, but I've _always_ trusted your words, so please trust mine!" He was still panting, but not from a fit of desire anymore. It was pure, unbridled pain and torture reflected in his eyes. "I would never lie to you or hurt you, April...please believe that. I have always loved you." His countenance softened. "Please say something.."

"You...you DO remember!" April spluttered. "And you remembered so much! Was that all from what we were..."

He released her and looked down, turning three shades darker, and April had her answer. "Oh Donnie..." She clasped both hands around his cheeks and made him look at her. "I love you too..."

She engaged him a passionate kiss, alternating between gentle and fevered, so it wasn't long until he was murmuring her name again between gulps of air, hands eagerly exploring her breasts, twisting and pulling on her stiffened peaks until the aching between her legs became unbearable. "Donnie, I need you," April gasped as his heavy length barely brushed against her swollen pussy. "Please...I need you now..."

He had never denied her and he wasn't about to start now. He carefully eased into her, feeling her body tense from the initial shock from his size, but he bent down to lavish her breasts with kisses, while the other hand thumbed slow and deliberate circles around her clit. She felt her walls relax and he pushed in gradually, pausing now and then to let her adjust until he was completely buried in her mound.

April reached up and stroked the side of his cheek. He nuzzled his face against her palm, eyes shut tight, jaw clenched. She knew it was taking all of his control not to pound away into her. He never wanted to hurt her, and he meant it. "Donnie..."

"Mmm..." came the painfully restrained reply. "Are you...okay?" His thighs were slightly quivering from his repressed urges.

April nodded reassuringly. "Donnie, make love to me...you won't hurt me, I promise." She rolled her hips beneath him, and he released a nearly painful groan.

The undulation of his hips and the unique shape of his member drove her wild. April felt herself wetter than she'd ever been before; it was only matter of time before her walls spasmed around him. And that was enough to send the turtle over his own edge, breaking the last thread of control he had left. Donatello's hips jerked in hard, erratic thrusts until he reached his own climax with a violent shudder.

And then he was still, brow perspiring, elbows shaking only slightly under his own weight. There was a silly, sated grin plastered on his flushed face.

"What?" April couldn't stop her own smile from spreading. Seeing the all-powerful, super genius Donatello like a dopey pile of green jello on top of her was quite a sight. She kissed him softly, flicking her tongue against the gap in his front tooth. "What are you staring at?"

"I just want to take it all in," he confessed. "How soft you feel...how beautiful you look...each and every single freckle...I never want to forget any this..."

"You won't," she responded lovingly, giving a playful tug at one of the ends of his purple bandanna. "And if you do, I'll always be here to remind you..."

It was all he needed to hear before he rolled off of her, brought her close against his plastron, and fell into the best sleep of his life.

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's complete! That's that. My first attempt at Apritello smut. Hope it wasn't too unbearable, folks! And I hope you liked it, TEA! :D


End file.
